Zen Auryn
Zen! Awesome! Personality He likes shiny things. brb Biography Born on Telerath to Jian and Isabelle Auryn, Zen lived a fairly simple life. All things were fairly good in the beginning fro them - his father was a high-power local entrepreneur, which afforded them considerable wealth on the already-rich Telerath. This meant that, thanks to his dad, Isabelle never really had to work, giving her a lot of time to spend with her children as they grew older. Zen was older by a considerable amount, and for it all lived a relatively normal early life, learning to read when the other kids did, running around with his friends, all the normal kid stuff. He wasn't a stand-out in school. He wasn't some super-genius kid or whatever it was. He did, however, have Force-sensitivity, which made him unnaturally sharp when it came to getting attacked by bullies. And, of course, there was always the Sword Law to follow. So saying, when he was about fourteen, his father sent him off to a friend, a local sword master who specialised in the art of iai. This blade skill was unique, something almost lost across the Galaxy - an art of drawing a sword, attacking and then re-sheathing the sword, typically learned not by sparring with blades but with set patterns and forms. It was here that Zen obtained his iai vibrokatana, a weapon that would serve him for the rest of his life, custom-forged by a swordsmith for his height and carrying ability. This weapon would inevitably become the strongest boon he had. Rarely did Zen go anywhere without his sword, being allowed to carry it - the only place he didn't take it was with him into classes. It was taken to school, left with the principal, and then retrieved at the end of every day. His kleptomania was curbed by the constant training and schoolwork, giving him something to focus on to keep his desire at bay. Eventually, however, things got harder for the Auryn family - especially now that young Srika was getting to be a teenager. His father's job got tougher, meaning less money was coming in. While his mother offered to go work, Zen thought a better solution was in order. Telerath was full of gang warfare, but he had no particular loyalty. Now that school was over for him, he could hone his one and only true talent, combat, as a sellsword on his home planet, fighting for the highest bidder and sending the money home. It was the best solution he had - he could visit home and his best friend Spencer every few days, sending back some money to make sure everything was functioning. It was the best solution they had, and he went for it, spending a good four years as a swordsman for hire on Telerath. Eventually, however, that wasn't enough. It was enough for him to save up some money, yes, but his slight kleptomania resurfaced. With all the money he'd saved for himself, he managed to make his way off Telerath and start being a large-scale mercenary and thief on the side. It was enough to amass himself an excellent fortune, one that was saved away and largely sent home - until he was dumb enough to steal from the Sith. That mistake would live with him forever. Ethan Wayne, a Sith Master at the time, attacked him as he raided a Sith Temple, and in their ensuing fight managed to cut off his left lower leg and right arm - and slash his eyes out with a lightsaber. Zen was defeated, but not killed. Ethan detected his Force-sensitivity and brought him in for training as a Sith. Zen donned a mask and fought as a Sith apprentice for quite some time, ashamed to show his face. Even as a Sith his kleptomania was strong, enough to make him steal a shipment of krayt dragon pearls from Coronet and sell them to a friend, a fence named Kashim Rah - all to have the Empire show up and destroy the station they were on, with them barely managing to flee. There was even an attack on a Jedi temple, at which point he wounded two Jedi apprentices and took their lightsabers. However, a fateful battle with a Kel Dor Jedi had him beaten and captured. It was at this point that he was taken to a remote temple on Kashyyyk to do training, where a rogue enclave of Jedi were training. Taken up by Jedi Knight Chloe Blake, Zen no longer wore battle armour or his mask - instead he was given a pair of rose-coloured sunglasses to hide the gnarled lumps that were his eyes. He trained on Tython and any number of other planets, re-studying the ways of the Force, this time as a guardian of light now that he had the freedom to choose his path. The Light helped him keep his kleptomania and the fears of his life being wrecked at bay. He even used what riches he had to have Rendili StarDrive commission him a vessel for his use, a Defender-class light corvette called Rogue Flight. Things were starting to look up. Missions happened - he even ran into his old friend Spencer, and his sister Srika who had become a Dathomiri witch - and things were good. Then, finally, he was promoted to a Jedi Knight. At this point, amusingly, he ran into his old Master, Ethan - who had also turned to the light - and they had a good discussion and a short sparring session on their reasoning for changing. Afterwards, though, the Jedi finally reunited as the Keepers of the Peace - and Zen had every reason to go there, pledging his ship and his Oath of the Rogue to their cause. The Rogue Flight The Rogue Flight is Zen's personal ship. The Defender-class light corvette is a reproduction of a venerable warship, one modernised with new-era technology from its original Cold War-era parts. In the right hands it is not only a luxury cruiser but a deadly warship. Customised personally by Zen upon its production at Rendili StarDrive, this ship serves not only as as transport and fighting ship but also as a meeting place for the Keepers of the Peace, serving many roles in battle. Technical Specifications Manufacturer: Rendili StarDrive in conjunction with Zen Auryn Model: Light corvette Class: Defender Length: 95 metres Width: 42 metres Max Speed (Atmosphere): 1300 km/h Navigation System: Navigation computer equipped; can interface with utility droid or astromech droid Hyperdrive Rating: Class 1.0 Armament: 2x dual heavy turbolasers, forward; quad turbolaser turret, on dorsal surface; 2x proton torpedo launcher, 10 warheads per launcher, under bridge; 2x concealed dual heavy blaster cannon, on underside; tractor beam turret, under bridge Minimum Crew: 1 Crew: 2+ (pilot, co-pilot) Passengers: Up to 100 Cargo Capacity: 200 tons Original Description Developed at the height of the Great War, the Defender was custom-built for the Jedi Order. The Jedi Council commissioned the starship after determining that Republic military vessels were not well-suited to the Jedi’s more specialised missions. The Defender’s exterior design is based on the consumer model corvette, but it has been outfitted with countless customised upgrades. The starship includes two levels. The formal upper level features diplomatic meeting rooms and an elegant conference room at the ship’s centre. The conference room contains a unique Holocom system for secure communications with the Jedi Council. The Defender’s lower level includes a cargo hold, a medical bay, and a small private space in which the Jedi can retreat for meditation. Despite the Jedi Order’s commitment to peace, the ship is battle-ready. If circumstances warrant, the Defender is engineered with high-powered shields and twin turbolasers to engage the enemy. Training and Education Force Powers Equipment and Key Items *sword *lightsaber *sunglasses *clank and RJ Personal Skills *flying shit *stealing shit *not looking at things *being totally OG *swords *bitches and hoes External Links NONE BITCH Category:Character Category:Male Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Keepers of the Peace Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Human